Origins
Origins is a Zombies map included in the upcoming Apocalypse downloadable content for Call of Duty: Black Ops II.https://twitter.com/charlieINTEL/status/365519282307735552 It is the seventeenth (chronologically the first) Zombies level. Overview The "original characters" (Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen and Dempsey) return as the four playable characters. The zombies have yellow eyes in this map. The map features Wonder Weapons that harness supernatural powers, a Diesel Drone and Mark IV tank, as well a new Perk-a-Cola machine and Power-Ups. The Demonic Announcer for this map is unknown. Features Weapons Opening Scene Transcript The words Northern France, 1918 appear on the screen before shifting to scenes of various locations across a snowswept battlefield as a voice narrates. Voice: It began long ago, on the battlefields of . A map of France appears on screen as two pictures of Dr. Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen shortly overlay. Voice: Two German scientists sought to harness dark and mysterious forces. Buried for centuries. They believed their discoveries would assure Germany's ultimate victory. But they could never have imagined just what else their research would unearth. Scenes of German excavations are shown, as well as a meteorite of a strange element. In one chamber, three German soldiers wearing gas masks break through a wall. Through the hole, an unseen assailant emerges and surprises them. The figure is revealed to be a Zombie clad in old Crusader regalia. The zombies overwhelm the garrison of German soldiers before emerging from the ruins and onto the battlefield and killing all remaining German forces. The scene then changes to a crawling zombie being crushed under a tank. Atop the vehicle is Tank Dempsey, kicking a zombie off before jumping off himself and engaging the zombies with an MG 08, soon switching to a knife and a Remington New Model Army revolver. Elsewhere, Nikolai Belinski is seen engaging zombies with a Hatchet and a Mauser pistol. He breaks a zombie in half with the Hatchet before throwing it at another and taking out an Olympia. Closeby, Takeo Masaki is also cutting through zombies with a Katana and a Mauser. He makes his way into a room where he encounters Dempsey and Nikolai. The three draw their guns on each other, before they all point them towards another figure in the room. Dr. Edward Richtofen, is seen with a bonesaw above a dead zombie on an operating table with its head cut open. He briefly examines hs bloody hands before the four notice more zombies approaching them through a hole in the wall. Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo aim their guns at the zombies. However, a bright yellow light surrounds them as all four look up to see a Giant Robot looking down upon them. It raises its foot as the four dive out of the way, before the Robot stomps down upon the ground, the scene going black. The voice, now revealed to be that of Samantha closes the intro. Samantha: My name is Samantha. I'm going to tell you how all this really began. Gallery Origins_promo_image_BOII.PNG|Promo image. Original_Characters_Origins_BOII.PNG|Original characters from left to right; Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, Dempsey. Original Group Origins BOII.png|The Origins crew. Giant_Mech_Origins_BOII.png|Giant Mech that is scheduled to appear. Zombies Origins BOII.png|Zombies in the trenches. Trenches Origins BOII.png|Trench. Giant mech Origins BOII.png|The one-thousand foot tall giant mech (notice the blue light of the Mystery Box). Origins Zombie BOII.PNG|A Zombie wearing a gas mask. Zombie_in_a_suit_Origins_BOII.png|The Diesel Drone. Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg|The giant mech. M14 Origins BOII.jpg|Dempsey shooting an M14. Edward Richtofen Third Person Origins BOII.jpg|The group atop the Mark IV Tank. Original_Characters_Origins_Intro_BOII.jpg|The Original Characters as they appear in the intro cinematics for Origins. Note the Olympia carried by Nikolai, and the Remington New Model Army in Dempsey's hands. Blue_eyed_zombie_Origins_BOII.jpg|A purple-white eyed zombie wearing Medieval armor in Origins Videos Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video - "Origins"-0 "Origins" Intro Cinematic, feat. Avenged Sevenfold|Intro Cinematic Trivia *This is the third time in Zombies history that a new starting weapon (the Mauser) is featured (the first being Dead Ops Arcade with the M60, and the second being the Black Ops DS maps with the Makarov PM). *This is the first time the original group has made a physical appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. **This is also the first time the original group is featured in an animated cutscene. *Origins marks the first ever Call of Duty feature to take place during the First World War. **This also makes the level the earliest-set feature in Call of Duty, with the previous earliest-set feature taking place in the 1930s. *This is the first time Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo are playable in Black Ops II, but also the first time Takeo is seen or referenced directly at all in Black Ops II. *Avenged Sevenfold's song "Shepherd of Fire" (from their '' ''album) is featured in the opening cutscene. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps